The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf Quest
by Captain Hector James Barbossa
Summary: This is Ganondorf's quest for conquest, Hyrule, and the Triforce. Why did he want the Power of the Gods? Did he have a reason for wanting control over Hyrule? The only way to find out is by reading.
1. Chapter 1 The Plagued Winds

**Prologue**

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden._

_It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

_But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself..._

_With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand..._

_...A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere._

_Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

_This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

_The boy's tale was passed down through the generations until it became legend..._

_But then... A day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom._

_The great evil that all thought had been sealed away forever by the hero..._

_...Once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

_The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them._

_...But the hero did not appear._

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods._

_In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate._

_What became of that kingdom... ? None remain who know._

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath._

_But, this be not the legend of any hero. This is the story of the evil one who began the legend... _

Chapter 1

The Plagued Winds

A dark-skinned figure wearing brown clothing and black armor kicked aside an empty water bucket. At his waist hung a single sheathed katana.

The very same desert winds he cursed whipped his red, spiky hair through the air. He angrily slammed a clenched fist against one of the fortress walls, causing it to crack.

Down to the last grain of his Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf cursed the plagued wind. It had come through the Gerudo Fortress relentlessly, day and night, for over a fort-night. Now his clan was nearly extinct once more.

In case this should ever occur again, he had devised a plan. It was likely to require all the skills he had acquired being a warlock and thief. It would also require him to leave his only home in the desert.

What few Gerudo that were left seemed to be in hiding. Ganondorf took it that whatever gods or goddesses that were watching over me were granting him boons, for it seemed he was unwatched.

He left the fortress' boundaries, heading to the horse stable. There Dragmire found his black horse at the end of the stable, just where he had left him. The horse seemed horribly frightened but calmed much at the sight of its master.

Ganondorf mounted his horse, leaning forward and whispering into the horse's ear. "Prejion, show me, your master, the meaning of swiftness."

The horse bolted off from the stable. That day he rode over the desert, bringing up clouds of sand behind him. Not a single stop did he make. Nor did he tire from exhaustion.

Soon the Ganondorf saw the sun had begun to set. At twilight he stopped Prejion just before the edge of a cliff. Ahead of himself he saw what he so much coveted for his own country. Before Ganon's eyes were the pure waters of Lake Hylia, the blissful wind that brought the thriving life to the land, and peace.

Seeing what he had wanted to, Ganondorf ever so slightly pulled on the reigns. From there he rode northwest to a secret passage that even few of even his own people knew of.

Ganondorf slowed his horse. The gate was always guarded and fire always set on the edges of the path to ward off outsiders. He signaled to the guards and they raised the gate. He began to ride between a thin steep chasm, fire burning on both sides of him.

Soon the fires of the Gerudo ended. On the ground, the sand had rapidly become lush, green grass and on the walls above his head he saw foreboding bushes that looked burnt. If they had been lit it was not lately for there was no rain and no smoke was seen.

Ahead of him the gap widened quite suddenly. Laid before Ganondorf's dull golden eyes was the narrow expanse of Hyrule Kingdom's northwestern fields. He urged my horse to hurry, flying still northwest.

At the sight of proud gates at the capital's west entrance, Prejion slowed to a trot and soon a stop.

Ganondorf examined the looming wooden gates. It was obvious Hyrule did not expect an attack. If they were not ready for an attack then they were definitely not prepared for an invasion or to defend against an attack that came from the inside out.

He kept this in mind, as he dismounted the black horse. Dragmire held the reigns, faced Castle Town, and, before ascending the steps and entering the city, he shrouded himself in his traditional black cloak and covered his head in a hood.


	2. Chapter 2 A False Allegiance

Chapter 2

A False Allegiance

Clad in a cloak and ignored, for Ganondorf was a stranger to those that lived there, he passed through the streets easily. He got a stableman to take his horse to the castle's stables for a five rupee. Silently he followed the boy to the castle gates.

There he found two guards that let the stableman pass. Ganondorf said to one, "Good day, soldier."

"Good day, mister. Be there any business you have at Hyrule Castle?"

"Pardon, I wish to speak with Hyrule's king." Ganondorf spoke with truth.

The guard looked mistrustful, unknowingly with right reason. "I'm afraid..." he began.

The Gerudo King lowered his hood, cutting off the Hylian's words and their eyes widening. "Tell the king that an ambassador of the Gerudo Clan from the western Gerudo Deserts wishes to speak with him or he is ruder than the King of the Gerudo Clan, Ganondorf Mandrag Undurin Dragmire, remembers." Ganon growled, being one of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule's old friends. Hastily the guard swallowed, slightly bowed, and entered the castle gates.

Suspiciously, Ganondorf looked about for he had the odd feeling of being watched. A blood vein at his temple pulsed. It seemed that Hylian guard was taking his time...! Where was he!

He looked back at the gate just in time to see them returning, with a look of heavy fear. He went to Ganondorf, in whose ear he whispered, "The king will gladly grant you an audience. I am to escort you to the throne room."

"Thank you for then heeding my request." Ganondorf said icily. He followed the guard past the gate.

If any normal man gazed upon the gardens of Hyrule Castle's courtyard they would normally be struck dumb. There are no words to describe it. There was a stone path down the center that forked in three directions. In a triangle around the gardens are statues that each bear on the top of them a stone triangle representing an ancient relic of Hyrule, the Triforce.

Ganondorf, having seen the garden over at least one time too many, was quite unimpressed by the architecture. In his mind he silently suspected that the guard took so long because he was admiring the structure. Ganondorf was glad that he still had humor.

There were only two things in the Hyrule Castle Gardens that caught Ganondorf's attention. His eyes were fixed on the mounted triangles and the shape the pillar-like statues made.

When they neared the squeaking doors that lead to the Hyrule Castle Mezzanine, he looked away from them. He entered behind the guard.

On both sides of the hall were staircases that lead to the second floor. From there, they traveled up staircases that formed squares.

They came upon a large door the branched from the staircase. After passing through Ganondorf noted they were on a balcony of the fifth floor. He stepped out, smelling the fresh air. Then he turned. Here there were staircases on either side of the door. Dragmire followed his 'escort' to the throne room.

Although it is made out of the strongest stone in all of Hyrule, the Throne Room's vast expanse is not threatening. That did not say that it was the most comfortable of rooms, but it suited its purpose well.

To the left and the right of the room were two doors. The one on the left lead to the council chamber. The one on the right lead to a corridor. Two guards flanked either sides of the doors.

The walls of the Throne Room, like the rest of the Palace's, were made of fine Goron-handcrafted stones. Light streamed through ten large stained-glass windows depicting battles and events of the past, important to the history of Hyrule, which line both sides of the Throne Room. A plush red carpet lead from the entrance to the pedestal which held the Royal Throne. On top of the pedestal was a large bejeweled gold throne with soft maroon velvet seat and back.

Standing before the throne, on the ground equal to Ganondorf, stood a rotund man. He wore small, brown buckled shoes over black stockings that covered his feet and legs. He wore white pants with golden ruffles where they ended on his legs. His immense body was covered in an indigo garment with violet designs on it, an enormous, red overcoat, and a very large, white ruff.

Ganondorf gave the white haired and crowned king a long look. The two had a long friendship, yet neither of them held any happiness in their appearance.

Ganondorf walked halfway down the room. There he went down on one knee in a bow with closed eyes.

He opened his eyes, once more getting that feeling he was being watched. Still in the kneeling position, he started searching the area with magic for a any who probably shouldn't be there. He felt none.

The time it took to find and learn all this was only a mere forty-seven seconds. Yay. A record.

The King of Hyrule said after the fifty-first second, "Ganondorf, my old friend, you have no need to bow to me. You are a king of your own people and a guest of the castle. You bow to no one."

Ganondorf stood, facing the king with an equally friendly, though false, smile, "Thank you, however, no kingdom on this earth can compare to the greatness of your kingdom over all others."

He purposely walked forward, out of sight from those that tried to spy from the window, as Daphnes asked, waving a single hand at the guards to signal them to leave, "Ganondorf, why have you come to Hyrule?" Ganondorf noted that the king didn't give the Knights of Hyrule the right of leave.

Ganondorf fingered his dark powers then sharply reminded himself that the time wasn't now to control Hyrule. "Daphnes," he said, "I come before you not just to be a friend of Hyrule. Nowadays the winds of the Gerudo Desert punish the land and my people horribly. I am here to create a truce with you or perhaps a compromise." He had already begun his web of lies. Now only to complete the betrayal.

"What are you proposing?"

"Allow my people to live in your lands with freedom, however still abiding by Hyrule's laws. In return, we will protect your lands from invasion and attack and our ways of thieving upon the Golden Lands will end." He outlined the plan, cleverly hiding many grievous loopholes.

The King of Hyrule said, "You ask for an alliance, Ganondorf?"

"No. I leave my allegiance under your command, Daphnes." Dragmire replied falsely.

The king sat, a single hand to his forehead, as if in deep thought. After several moments he gave a sigh, and said, "I accept your terms, Gerudo King. A room will be prepared for you. I will wish to see you in three days."

Ganondorf bowed once more, turned to leave, and headed to the balcony from which he had come. On the balcony he was joined by his previous escort.

Ganondorf passed down the staircase, feeling more or less at ease. His day had felt long and he felt that he had some success that day. When he passed a door on the third floor he caught a glimpse of a blond haired girl wearing a white and purple dress. But he quickly passed.

He had business to attend to. He already noticed the zoras and the Deku Tree had refused his request. They were forcing him to play rough. As he walked he knew that the curse he had set upon Jabu Jabu and the Great Deku Tree had already begun to take their toll. Soon he would have most of what he needed to complete his plan. Only one spiritual stone would remain before...

Unfortunately, none of the gorons of Death Mountain had any power over magic so Ganondorf would have to travel to Death Mountain personally. But that could wait until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3 A Hidden Threat

Chapter 3

A Hidden Threat

A man was gladdened to the heart, when he received ten rupees from the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, for taking much care over the armored black horse. He looked from the stable, where Ganondorf had vanished.

A black horse galloped quickly to the southeast on the eastern fields. Ganondorf rode that horse, cape whipping wildly in the wind, heading for the village near Death Mountain called Kakariko Village.

To both of his sides, like the passage from the desert, rose a canyon walls, however, covered in plentiful, lush greenery. He entered the village, slowing his horse.

It appeared that Kakariko was still only being built, though it was Hyrule's only settlement at the present aside from its capital.

However, Ganondorf ignored this, for it was not with the Village of Kakariko that he had business with. Who he was interested in more was a much longer living society. The people who guarded the Spiritual Stone of Fire were the strong and proud rock-like Gorons of Death Mountain.

Ganondorf rode into the village, gaining attention from several carpenters working on a building in the town's center. He dismounted his horse when he reached a gate that lead to Death Mountain's path. There he ordered the guard to keep the horse there and make sure it was not stolen by any thieving carpenters. Oh, yes, the Gerudo King could sense their intentions. He knew they disliked their job.

The Hylian Soldier, already seeming to know Ganondorf had been enlisted in the king's service, took the horse's reigns after he unlocked the gate's padlock and pulled it open.

Dragmire passed through the gates, and up the mountain path. The smell of ash and the volcano's toxic fumes filled his nose instantly.

He paused when the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern was before him. Before its entryway stood a cross-armed creature in a loin cloth. The Goron's rough skin was rugged and rock-like; on it were ceremonial tattoos. Ganondorf saw that this specific Goron, unlike the other rolling rock creatures, had large, white spiky hair. This must have been the Goron Chief, Ganondorf guessed.

Ganondorf was looking about the mountain, when he was distracted by a deep rumbling noise. He looked about from the noise. Then he saw the Goron Tribe's elder was speaking to him. "Excuse me?" he asked the aged chief.

They repeated, "Were you sent by the Royal Family?" Their dark-skinned hand passed through their white hair as if they were wondering something.

"No... And yes. I came here upon my own free will, although I do indeed work for the king." was the reply. He extended a single hand as if to shake hands. "My name is Ganondorf."

"Darunia." offered the Goron but, as if from some sort of foreboding, Darunia didn't return the hand shake. "Very well, Ganondorf. I will listen to your request. Make it quick."

The Gerudo King returned his hand to his side. Darunia and Ganondorf walked into the Dodongo Caverns. Instantly the smell of ash lessened. "Goron Elder, I request, upon his majesty, the King, to handle the Spiritual Stone of Fire for a ti..."

"No." interrupted Darunia. "We, the Proud Tribe of the Gorons, were told long ago not to hand the Gorons' Ruby to anyone at any time for any length of time. We are commanded this by the princess who holds one of the keys to..." Suddenly the Goron caught himself.

Ganondorf blinked, slightly surprised. Both Ganondorf and Darunia paused before an ancient dodongo's skull. "No...? Darunia, you are forcing me to do something I wish not to do." He grinned keeping in mind the information the Goron had let slip.

Darunia saw for the briefest moment dark magic surround Ganondorf's fist but Dragmire quickly overcame his anger. Suddenly there was an odd rumbling. Both turned searching for its cause, however Ganondorf already knew. Before them the dodongo skull's eye sockets began to glow red and yellow. Suddenly the dodongo's monstrous body appeared. Ganondorf and Darunia ran for the exit of Dodongo's Cavern. Ganondorf leapt out landing by a roll that ended with him falling on his chest. As soon as they made it out of the caves the tunnel's entryway made of stone collapsed.

Suddenly Ganondorf felt himself being lifted up into the air by a single Goron-sized fist at the chest. "You caused this Ganondorf. Fix it now."

A chuckle left Ganondorf's lips and suddenly he vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invasion of Hyrule

Chapter 4

The Invasion of Hyrule

Ganondorf appeared at the gates of Hyrule Castle. He made sure he had also teleported his horse to the stables then headed in the castle. So that girl he had seen before in the castle halls was worth more than he had previously suspected.

Ganondorf could sense his goal close... So close. Still, before making his betrayal clear, he had work that needed to be done. He ignored the servants' offers to guide him to the king. As he stepped onto the second floor, he could smell chicken cooking and savoring wafts coming from the Royal Kitchens. He paused just a moment to smell the foods cooking, then he continued on his way. Soon he reached the throne room. To his befuddlement he found it empty. Only several guards milling about were to be seen.

The Gerudo King looked about the throne room. He commanded of the soldier closest to him to inform him of King Daphnes' location. They replied that the king was presently in the Tactic Room and wished for Ganondorf to see him as soon as he had returned to Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf merely nodded and turned back. Then he paused once more. "Which Tactic Room?" he called behind him.

"First floor." they replied.

Ganondorf frowned, thinking carefully. The Tactic Room on the first floor. But that room was used only when... His frown changed into a grin. So King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule had called out a total war. Perfect. This brought up the perfect distraction Ganondorf needed.

Quickly he made his way to the enormous balcony, taking steps down its staircase, two at a time. At the foot of the granite and marble steps, he took a turn, making his way to the colossal door that gave entrance to the fifth floor. He didn't break a single stride, simply opening the door before him with the power of darkness.

Disliking the foul winds that blew outside the palace walls, he released the magic once he was inside. He passed the fourth and third floor halls without pause.

When he reached the second floor, he took a cream roll off the tray a passing servant was carrying to the Dining Hall and stuffed it in his mouth. After he finished eating the pastry he continued his journey to the first floor, marveling at how similar many of the Hylians' foods were to that of the realm from which he had come.

As he let my legs carry him down the last flight of stairs, Ganondorf remembered his life from the domain he had come. Who had been his enemy back then? Who's realm in power had he tried to take? Ah, yes, his head enemy was that so called king. He was quite a fool. At least Hyrule gave him more of a challenge. How many times had Ganondorf been thwarted here? At least thrice as many times as when he had crushed Maligant and almost claimed that other kingdom. Of course that blasted buffoon of a wizard that worked for the king had sealed Ganondorf away by a cursed portal.

_'Enough of that! That has passed!'_ Dragmire thought as he stepped before the twin doors on the first floor's east wing that lead to the Tactic Room. He noticed a man in some white and tan clothing with black gauntlets on his hands. Apparently he wasn't the only latecomer to the meeting. As Ganondorf gazed at him he saw that on the center of his chest he bore the symbol of the Triforce. However, the man's face wasn't visible due to a hood covering his head. They turned their head a bit towards Ganondorf but only enough for the Gerudo to see the faint gleam of eyes.

The unknown man took a step towards the doors and gave a single,but firm, knock. There were some noises from within the room beyond. Then there was silence for several moments.

Abruptly the doors were opened inward by two Hylian guards. Ganondorf, joined by the other man, entered the room. Instantly they left Ganondorf, joining Daphnes and his generals. They leaned towards the king and whispered something in his ear. Even with my power, I couldn't hear his voice. What was Daphnes being so secretive about? The doors behind him quietly were shut.

When they moved from the king, Ganondorf stepped forward and knelt upon a single knee, bowing. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned his head to the right where there was a window. In it, he saw a young, green-capped child. Ganondorf gazed for a moment directly into his eyes with suspicion. With him, the Gerudo King saw the young Princess Zelda.

Finally he tore his eyes away and stood, moving away from the window to a spot where he couldn't be spied upon by eavesdropping children. "You summoned me, my liege." he stated, crossing his arms.

Daphnes nodded. "Indeed I did, Ganondorf. An urgent matter is upon us." The king looked very grave. "I'm sure that you remember the last war."

Ganondorf's eyebrows furrowed, his muscles tensing. The Great Hylian War among the Fourth Age of the Second Cataclysmal Wars for the Triforce? Of course Ganondorf remembered them. How could he forget them? "...Of course. Yes, I remember the Fourth Age that brought the Second Cataclysmal Wars." Why did the king mention this? "Why do you ask?"

Daphnes own brows, were also furrowed but it seemed not just confusion but partially anger. "At Hyrule's southern borders, at the home of our allies, the Kokiri, and our own settlement of Ordon Village reported organized attacks from our neighbor, Termina, some time ago..." he began.

"Termina, you say? Hmm... What they are up to?" Ganondorf wondered aloud.

"We wondered that often, too. So we sent at troop of our soldiers down to the Faron, Eldin, and Kokiri Provinces to investigate and possibly return with some answers." The king made a small motion to the guards at the door, who opened them. "They came up with many more answers than we anticipated, General Dragmire. What do you make of this?"

The Gerudo King turned to find a lone red-haired woman, struggling against her captors grasps being dragged in the room. It was a Gerudo. When the soldiers threw her in the room, Ganondorf stepped out of the way to the right, allowing the Gerudo Pirate to fly past him and land on the marble floor.

Ganondorf gave the golden-eyed Gerudo a piercing look. What was the meaning of this? "Well from what I see," he said as the Gerudo turned her bruised face to him, "this is one of the Gerudo Pirates from Termina and from I can tell it seems to me that the pirates there have made a parley with the rest of Termina and has joined their troops in attacking the Golden Lands."

The Gerudo King turned his own golden eyes back to the King of Hyrule. "i see. What would you say, Ganondorf, if I said that you had better explain to me why exactly your troops have joined Termina and attacked Hyrule, breaking our accord, which I dearly wish to know."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your Majesty...?!" he protested but when the king replied with a hard look Ganondorf complied. "My lord, I have no power over the Gerudo that have decided to reside in Vermin..."

"Ganondorf, correct me if I am wrong, but to my knowledge you are presently the Gerudo King." countered Daphnes.

"I may be the King of the Gerudo Thieves, however, I have no power over those Gerudo that live in Termina. They left my legions long ago, and those who betrayed my people were banished from the Great Desert and Hyrule. They too fled to Termina. I swore that if any were to ever return they would be executed for betraying their people and king." He waved a hand at the pirate. "...Her master isn't I. Personally, I have no connection whatsoever with their leader nor any knowledge of who they are."

The king thanked Ganondorf for the information then looked towards the hooded man once more. "Send the army out over the outer plains to Termina." They nodded, still never lowering their hood, and headed to the exit. Suddenly the king spoke again, looking at Ganondorf. Ganondorf turned his head quickly back to the king. "Ganondorf, I will be joining the army to Termina. While I'm gone, I request that you stay in my place as Lord of Hyrule Castle. Temporarily, of course."

Ganondorf's eyes widened once more. The king was putting the realm in his hands?! Impossible... He made to speak. Behind him the hooded man paused, looking to Ganondorf. Then he continued on his way. "My Lord... I can not possibly accept this task you assign me to."

"General Dragmire, you give yourself less credit then deserved."

"But..."

"Do not refuse this." Daphnes said.

Ganondorf looked to the ground for a moment. Then he looked back to King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. "Very well. I accept this task I am assigned."

"Good. You are dismissed." The king said. Ganondorf went back onto one knee once more, bowing.

The Gerudo King stood, turning heel, attempting to ignore the Gerudo Pirate that remained there. Behind him he heard her yell, "This is a mistake! You cannot leave Ganondorf in power of Hyrule! Termina will attack and Hyrule will completely on its unawares to begin the Third Cataclysmal War for the Triforce! You mustn't!" As Ganondorf continued to walk the Gerudo began to scream again. For a moment he paused to enjoy the moment when the guards that had brought her in dragged her passed him. She screamed at Ganondorf as she was dragged, "You monster. You two-faced, demon thief, beast! You can't fool me! The Hyrulians maybe dim-witted but I can see through your lies!" With the guards facing away, and no one but the Gerudo to see him, he grinned. Just by seeing his face one could easily tell what he was up to. It seemed to enrage her even more. "You vile fiend! You aren't even Gerudo! You have no right as their king!"

At this Ganondorf frowned. He walked to her, dismissing all guards and soldiers from the Hyrule Castle Mezzanine, even though a few looked at him and the Gerudo curiously, wondering what she had meant. Once they were completely alone, Ganondorf grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the opposing wall. "Gerudo, where did you learn that?" he growled. She merely smiled back at him.

Seeing it come to no use, he tossed her aside like a rag doll. Not even one of those tasty buns the servants carried around the upper floors could relieve his anger. He walked towards the staircase but paused at the foot of the case. He looked to the woman. "Dare you mention that to anyone, girl, I will learn of it, personally find you, and when dominion over the Sacred Realm is mine, I will kill you."

Ganondorf sat in the chair at the table's end where the king usually sat, in the Council Room. He hadn't thought of the paperwork that came with the job. He was alone in the room, reading documents through slightly misted reading glasses. _'Higher pay wage... Checked. More security...Checked. Sign here. Blah blah blah... Didn't I already __sign this form?'_ He sighed, picking up the documents and tossing them in the lit fireplace.

He stood, turning to the exit, which he strode through silently. Ganondorf headed down the staircases, ignoring the wonderful smells of food that could distract him. As he headed from the second floor, Ganondorf was joined by several guards. He asked, with a tired voice, "Where is Princess Zelda?"

The soldier in Ganondorf's front right replied without facing him or even breaking a stride, "Princess Zelda and her caretaker, Miss Impa, are riding out to explore Hyrule."

Suddenly Ganondorf paused and the back two guards nearly ran into the ones before them. In quick recession Ganondorf began giving out orders, his tiredness completely gone. He pointed to three of the soldiers, saying, "Ready my horse so that I can ride as soon as I've reached the gardens." Ganondorf said to the last guard, "Bring me my sword." Soon enough what he asked for, he had and it was strapped to his leg like usual.

He exited the castle to the gardens. There he found his horse ready. With much agility, he mounted the horse as the castle guards opened the gates. Instantly he rode out to Castle Town. With all haste, he rode past the fountain and galloped out of the southern city gates.

When he saw how far off the princess' white horse was, he knew he couldn't reach her and stopped his armored horse. Soon it vanished into the darkness. Ganondorf's own horse reared up in the air, but he easily managed to stay on.

He cursed, yelling in rage, "Arrrrgh! I lost her!" To his left, he saw standing near the dirt path a young, green-clad child. He turned his gaze towards the boy. "You, over there! Little kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... Which way did it go?! Answer me!" The child took a step away from Ganondorf, not speaking. Ganondorf grinned. "So, you think you can protect them from me... You've got guts, kid."

Even as he spoke, Ganondorf saw him taking out a small blade and a wooden shield. Ganondorf laughed at the futile attempt to scare him. "You want a piece of me?! Very funny!" he sneered. Then he gave the boy praise by saying, "I like your attitude!" He raised a single palm in the air. Burning the very rain that fell from the sky, darkness gathered together in his hand. The light around it was absorbed and it continued to grow until the obscure sphere had grown white from the violent energy that it pulsed with. Finally, when he felt that the Sphere of Darkness had gathered just enough strength to teach that kid a lesson he launched at him. Instantly, he flew back.

When the child was leaning on the ground with his elbows and looking at the Gerudo King once more, Dragmire growled, "Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?! I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" Ganondorf faced south once more, and rode off.

Several kilometers away, he stopped once more. He sensed something. The Sacred Realm had been opened! Ganondorf turned his horse to look towards Hyrule Castle. Grinning, he warped his army there. That child was worth more than he had bargained for! The invasion of Hyrule had begun. Ganondorf latched himself to the gateway to the Sacred Realm, and warped.

Instantly everything about him vanished and was replaced by a white light. He looked down and saw a dirt ground covered everywhere by fog. He looked about and found, to no avail, nothing. Where was the Triforce?!

Ganondorf calmed himself. He just wasn't looking in the way he ought to have been. He closed his eyes, activating his dark power. It was right before him! Ganondorf stretched out his hand and grabbed...

He began to laugh. His voice began to echo through the realms. Ganondorf aimed his words at that child. '_Excellent work! As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... Yes... I owe it all to you, kid!_'


	5. Chapter 5 The Imprisoning War

Chapter 5

The Imprisoning War

Ganondorf opened his eyes. He found himself in the center of the Castle Gardens. Around him a battle waged. The king was so obviously gone in the timely war. He saw his previous four bodyguards in battle against a small troop of stalfos.

One yelled as they attacked a skeleton, "Lord Ganondorf! These creatures appeared and attacked the castle when you vanished!" They stabbed at the stalfos they fought and its bones flew apart in many directions. They jumped at another and began to fight that one.

Ganondorf looked to the guard, taking out his blade. He silently signaled to the undead. It blocked another sword attack, looked to its master briefly, then nodded. It kicked the soldier away from itself and headed towards the castle. The Hylian soldier stood swiftly, but didn't run after it.

Finally Ganondorf answered the Hyrulian, looking up to the throne room, "I know." He turned his gaze back towards the man. "I _would _know. I sent them here." The King of Evil went to the soldier, grabbed his jaw in a single free palm, and raised the man crushing him against the wall. From his palm, shuddered an unimaginable amount of darkness, instantly shattering the man's jaw into millions of pieces. On the back of his hand glowed a golden triangle. Suddenly the light grew contained to a single triangle , the highest on the Triforce. Ganondorf's eyes looked towards his hand and widened in anger. Where were the other two crests?! He had obtained only the Triforce of Power! Fury grew inside him, and suddenly he twisted the neck of the soldier, instantly breaking it. He sensed that life still hid within the guard. Ganondorf took the katana he held in his right hand and calmly thrust it through the bodyguard's armor and heart.

When the man yelled in pain, a smile grew on Ganondorf's face. He twisted the blade upward and through the shoulder. Still grinning, he said in the ear of the guardian of the castle, "Your job has failed. Hyrule Kingdom will pay for mocking at the Gerudo. The kingdom will fall." Then suddenly, the Gerudo King pulled the blade out and let the corpse fall to the damp grass.

Ganondorf turned to face the castle's central tower once more, sheathing his bloody sword. He regarded the topmost floor again and, ignoring the battle that raged about him, he broke apart into Shards of Darkness, entering a portal.

Banners lay over the castle's floor, ripped and shredded. Candelabras lay strewn across the floors, shattered to pieces. When a enormous portal appeared in the ceiling, it was completely ignored by the Hylian soldiers that fought Ganondorf's army. From the gateway in the ceiling came a cloud of Dark Bits. They gathered together at the foot of the Royal Throne, forming Ganondorf. He looked about the room. He frowned at the remaining guards. There were still whole living troops? What was taking the stalfos so long to dispatch them. Annoyed Ganondorf dismissed them to the gardens and the castle's barracks.

He kicked the nearest soldier away from him. He watched them fly over the balcony to the gardens. No longer would he smell the wealth of a pastry in the castle. Ganondorf ignored the attacks that the guards attempted to bring upon him as he walked to the balcony. He grinned, for there he knew that a war had begun. One that would return the Triforce to him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Reign of Darkness

Chapter 6

The Reign of Darkness

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Lightning shot from skies that blotted out the sun's very existence. Castle Town's streets remained empty and deserted. A cat prowled along the dank streets. It slunk past the leaking fountain, gladly knowing it would no longer be chased by the vile dog that was owned by that awful lady that wore too much makeup. It leapt over the large blade once held by a rebellious soldier that worked for the King of Evil.

Suddenly the huge hand of an goblin-like creature picked the feline animal from the air. Not intending to be killed after surviving many years just for freedom, the cat hissed, spat, and struggled against the piggish beast's grasp. However, this cat's dream to be the well-deserved pet of a wealthy owner was not to be fulfilled. Instead, it owned a different destiny. Its fate would end as the main course of a meal.

The owner of the hand that held the cat howled in pain when it was scratched. In retaliation the palm squeezed the feline angrily. Slowly the poor animal was crushed. With a violent force, the hand stuffed the cat into the moblin's mouth.

Hungrily, it took a bet from the cat's body, tearing the flesh from bones. The moblin looked to its companion as they walked. "Good meat. Like wild cuccoo." It took another bite from its 'catch of the day.' They were headed for town square, where an event was likely to occur, especially since Ganondorf's ruling had begun. "I wond'r who be at gallows t'day." said the moblin in Hylian. They had adapted to the language ever since they were recruited under the Great King of Evil.

"Ma'be nob'dy." muttered the other. It laughed to show how unlikely that was. The other joined him in the maniacal laughter. They both then looked towards Ganondorf's Castle. Hyrule Castle had been, unfortunately, obliterated so a new palace had been built in place of it.

Ganondorf frowned at the ocarina he held in his hands. "How nostalgic." he muttered. This was wrong!. "It looks like it but it is different... This is not the Ocarina of Time..." The evil king inspected the instrument in his hands closely. Suddenly he crushed it with a single fist. "You really tricked me, kid..."

Where had the goddesses hidden the remaining Triforce pieces! Ganondorf turned to his 'loyal' Iron Knuckle. Was it as truly loyal to him as it had so previously said? Of course it was. The problem was that it was not dedicated enough. He raised his right hand before him, slowly curling it into a fist. As he watched, the Iron Knuckle's armor buckled suddenly, the gold and silver protection crumpling and crushing the knight with its own weight. The evil king made a motion as if tossing an object and the knight flew against the wall. Slowly, Dragmire released the tension on his fist and the soldier fell limp. Two stalfos were summoned to take away the corpse.

Ganondorf began to pace once more. Of course, his contemplation was bothered by yet another servant. Stalfos. "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"The child that you took the ocarina from was spotted."

"Stalfos, is it true that that boy is the Hero of Time?"

"Y...Yes, Lord Ganondorf. I believe he also has... the Master Sword."

"Is that so? _The_ Master Sword?"

"Y...Yes, Lord Ganondorf. It is confirmed that he traveled to Kakariko Village with the horse that went by the name of Epona." the stalfos knight also confirmed.

"He has the Ocarina?" Ganondorf interrogated.

"Yes." answered the undead.

One of Ganondorf's minions chided, "You should have killed him back then, huh?" They gave a cackle of laughter.

Ganondorf waved a hand, silencing them. "Then we will take the Ocarina from him. Let us take care of him before he masters the blade of evil's bane.Very well. You may return to your post at the tower bridge." Ganondorf replied. He browsed his thoughts for a second or two.

Then he turned back towards the throne room's door. No one was there, he knew. But there was someone he needed to see. He created a portal in the ceiling.

From it came a horde of Shadow Shards. Before Ganondorf materialized a very shocked looking rancher known as Ingo. Quickly he bowed to Ganondorf and straightened. "Lord Ganondorf!" Sweat ran down his face, eyes were twitching around the newer Throne Room. "You summoned me!" His voice was greatly magnified by the obvious nervousness in his state of being.

"I did, Ingo." replied Ganondorf. "You have failed me twice. Once in informing the knights I was going to send to you that the Hero of Time had arrived. Twice when you enabled him to escape with that horse." He raised his hand before him; on it the Triforce of Power glowed.

"Wait...! No...! Give me another chance, my lord!" cried the Hylian. "I'll do anything! Anything!"

"You've wasted both of your chances, Hylian. You are released from my services." Ganondorf stated, obliterating the seal that bound Ingo to him. His eyes rolled up, leaving only their whites to be seen, the rancher keeled backwards, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Ganondorf looked at the man for a moment in disgust then turned to Phantom Ganon and his surrogate twin mothers. "Escort young Ingo back to Lon Lon Ranch, Twin Rova, and Phantom Ganon... Go to the Forest Temple and make sure that the Hero of Time does not release the Forest Sage from their seal." The phantom gazed at its master for a moment, or perhaps two. Then it nodded silently and vanished on the spot.

The King of Evil sat on his throne, ordering all of his soldiers, servants, and other workers from the room with an exception of Koume and Kotake. The two witches warped away the Lon Lon Ranch farmer. Silent, Ganondorf began to ponder questions that seemed to pop up rather often lately. Finally his tired eyes moved up. He sighed at last, "Sheik."

Immediately a Sheikan man covered completely from head to toe in cloth, except in his eyes and nose, appeared before Ganondorf. He stood there, calmly playing a harp while he stood, fully unperturbed by Ganondorf's mood. As the Sheikah continued to play, he asked, "Yes?"

"Stay here for a moment will you? I need to think over something and perhaps I will require advice." Ganondorf said.

The Sheikah looked at its master strangely then nodded, stopping his playing. Dragmire closed his eyes and began to think, ignoring the taunts Twin Rova sent at Sheik. "Oh, Sheik." one began. "Play one melody for me, a beautiful tune."

"Yes. Play us a song. Maybe we'll cry." mocked the other, flying about the room.

Suddenly Sheik's voice rang out. "He will not be defeated by the likes of Phantom Ganon... Under the guidance of the Shadow Sage, Link is growing stronger and stronger." Ganondorf's gaze raised up to Sheik. "You know this, don't you? You're sending the Phantom into a trap."

"Yes. That ghost is doomed to fail... But only once the Hero of Time heads to the forests." He sighed once more. Something was missing... "Twin Rova, leave us and return to the Spirit Temple." he commanded. The hags seemed confused but didn't dare to not obey.

Ganondorf stood from his throne, beginning to pace the room. Suddenly he paused, looking at Sheik. "Sheik... Why do you serve me? You, a descendant of the Sheikah Tribe that has served the Hyrulean Royal Family for many ages... Is it revenge?" He seeked answers to himself through others.

Sheik replied slowly with much thought, "We are a tribe of 'shadows.' Without 'substance,' we cannot exist." He closed his eyes as if opening an old memory and continued, "When I had no master, you appeared before me. That is all." He watched his master for another second. Then he said, already knowing his orders, "I'll lure the Hero of Time to the Forest Temple."

When Ganondorf looked back to where Sheik had stood, the Sheikah was gone and his only remains was a small gust of wind. He walked back to the throne, sat, and closed his eyes. He may have had the Triforce of Power but sure as hell knew that didn't excuse him from rest.

Suddenly he awoke, gathering dark magic and standing. Then he realized that he wasn't in the vicinity of any danger and released the power. Ganondorf closed his eyes, allowing himself to take on Phantom Ganondorf's vision. Strangely enough, he got nothing.

Quickly he understood. He opened a portal to the gap between dimensions in the Forest Temple and used his Crest of Power to allow his voice to be heard where the Hero was. _'Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you might be gaining some slight skill... But you have only defeated my phantom... When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was!' _Ganondorf sent Phantom Ganon through the portal he had created. _'I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!'_

With that done he released the magic and closed the Shadow Portal.

He turned to the southern wall of the throne room, extending his vision beyond his castle. So Phantom Ganon had failed. He needed a stronger minion to make sure that the remaining five seals would not be broken. His gaze fell upon Death Mountain. It was time to make sure the Hylians and their feeble forces didn't dare to continue the Imprisoning War. What sort of threat would keep them from gaining allies and force them to continue their hiding? He returned his gaze to the room. "Captain Avonej." he said.

A red-eyed Sheikah, brainwashed of course, appeared before the evil king. "You called me, my lord?" asked the white-haired man, brushing aside a part of his trenchcoat.

"Yes." Dragmire replied. "What information do you have on Death Mountain, as the people of this land wish to call it?" Ganondorf's golden eyes pierced through the Sheikah's mind and saw his wants for his tribe but ignored his feeble mind. "Tell me."

Versae Avonej returned with a blank look. "Long ago, the Gorons of Death Mountain were told to guard a sacred stone, known as the Gorons' Ruby or the Spiritual Stone of Fire. An ancient demon sent a dragon called Volvagia to attack the Gorons into submission so they would give up the stone. When they did not, Volvagia's attacks frequented and a reign of terror grew over the Gorons for their complete survival was threatened. This occured during the Great Hylian War. But, of course, one day, this dragon died and peace was restored to the Death Mountain once the war was over until aproximately seven years ago, when the Imprisoning War began." When he finished, Avonej fell silent, awaiting new orders.

Ganondorf returned to the throne but did not sit. He faced the brainwashed Sheikah. "Ready the forces. Send peons to the remaining four temples. Oh, and make sure the 'hero's' dark side meets with him. I'm sure he'll enjoy the challenge." The captain bowed and vanished. "Twin Rova..." he began. The two hags instantly appeared. "I'm sure you'd like to have a visit with Commander Nabooru, the traitor that you so loyally brainwashed."

They looked to eachother then back at Ganondorf. "Back to the desert, my lord?" Koume asked. Ganondorf nodded. Kotake joined in, "The Spirit Temple? That's fully protected. I'm sure the soldiers we brainwashed are capable of..."

The King of Evil interrupted, "It is not a question of their capability. It is a question of _your_ capability and loyalty to me." He drew his katana. "Or would you rather face the consequences, Twin Rova?" Hastily the witches opened a portal which closed once they had hurriedly entered it. With satisfaction, he returned the blade to its sheathe. He looked east once more. He had a dragon's resurrection to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Battle

Chapter 7

The Final Battle

Suddenly Ganondorf's eyes flickered open. It had been many days since he had sent Sheik out to accomplish his work. Something was off. Very off. And Ganondorf knew exactly what was wrong. He could clearly feel the Triforce of Wisdom's power. He grinned. Zelda had revealed herself!

Silently, he sent a bit of power to the Temple of Time. There he encased Princess Zelda in a barrier and his voice rang out, _'Princess Zelda... You foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down...I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to only slightly underestimate the power of this kid... No... It was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!'_

Slowly his words faded from his mind. He turned and grinned at the sealed princess. Now he only had to wait. Turning once more, to improve his skills, he sat down at the organ he warped there and began to play.

Soon enough, he heard the door behind him open and close, but for the moment he wanted to enjoy it and continued to play. As he did he sensed the other Triforce crests gathering.

Suddenly he stopped playing and began to speak just loudly enough for those in the throne room to hear. "The Triforce parts are resonating... They are combining into one again... The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... I did not expect they would be hidden within you two!" He chuckled as he stood up from the keys. "And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"

The Gerudo King turned, brushing his red cape away from him. "These toys are too much for you!" He raised his right fist; on it glowed the Triforce of Power. "I command you to return them to me!" he yelled, not caring about the volume of his voice any longer.

Suddenly the boy wielding the Master Sword yelled back, "You think I will give up the Triforce to someone like you?!" The sword that held the power to repel evil glowed in the darkness of the room. "With the blade of evil's bane, I will crush your ambitions!"

Ganondorf's eyes suddenly widened with a violent anger. From his fist came waves of darkness, one after another. As he sent out the magic, he warped away the organ.

Finally he released the magic, letting it take hold. He stepped towards the center of the room, calmly. His palm began to glow with Dark Magic once more. Quickly he thrust it against the ground, causing a shock wave but his attack missed completely.

Through the dust, he saw the hero swing the Master Sword at him. Quickly Ganondorf blocked the attack with his katana. He pushed the blade away from him, twisting Link's arm.

Ganondorf stabbed at his chest but didn't find his mark through the dust that flew throughout the room.

Suddenly, hearing a noise, he turned. A Light Arrow suddenly flew into his chest. His eyes widened in surprise and he fell to one knee. A hand came from the darkness, grabbing his chin, and threw him on his back. A sword flashed through the darkness and came down into his chest. The blade came from his chest soon.

Ganondorf stood; his blade fell from his hand. Stumbling, he fell back upon a single knee, breathing heavily. His right hand held the wound at his heart. He looked to the ground. "I... The Great Evil King Ganondorf... Beaten by this kid?!" He coughed, removing his hand. He looked at the 'Hero of Hyrule.' Suddenly he spoke, "Li..Link...!" He stretched his hand towards the standing boy.

Suddenly, as if his strength were temporarily returned, he stood giving out a war cry. Dark Magic flew from him destructively, ramming into the castle walls and floors.

Then Ganondorf collapsed on the ground. About him, his castle began falling apart. Windows shattered all about him, the roof blew up, and the walls began to crumble. Soon Ganondorf's Castle lay in a heap of ruins.

Around the ruins rose a barrier of flame. Abruptly the center of the ruins blew apart. Ganondorf's body floated from it. He raised his right fist before his white eyes. On it the Triforce of Power glowed.

Seemingly, his body ripped apart. From it extended an enormous beast. Its hoofed feet landed on the ground, creating a shock wave. Tusks extended from its mouth upward. In its hands, the creature held two enormous golden blades. Viciously, it swung its blades at the hero. One connected with the Master Sword, knocking it from Link's hand. The blade flew into the ground by Zelda. Ganon then viciously roared at Link.

Link yelled, "Has the Triforce of Power run wild...?!"

An answer came from outside the barrier. Zelda. "It is because Ganondorf is so full of hatred for you, Link!"

Ganon's only reply towards Zelda's comment was a swing of one of its blades at him. The ground about the hero shattered, causing Link to fly away, knocked out. _'Curse you, Link!'_ came Ganondorf's voice over the land.

Outside the barrier the princess threw the Master Sword to the hero of Time, who grabbed it from the air, striking down vertically at Ganon, yelling, "Ganondorf, make no mistake your opponent is me!" The blade struck the beast squarely in the tail, leaving a large gash from which green blood spurted. Ganon spun around, swinging at Link once more, neither attacks striking.

All of a sudden, it seemed to Ganon that the Hero had vanished. Then he looked forward in time to see the Master Sword slice vertically down his snout. The beast fell forward, collapsing, causing dust to fly in the air once more.

Suddenly the Master Sword began to glow with a blue light. The Hero of Time walked forward, to Ganon, with pity in his eyes and paused before the monstrous beast. Then he thrust the blade of evil's bane between Ganon's eyes.

Light burst forth from the beast, covering it. Suddenly Ganon broke apart into millions of Darkness Shards. Soon each and every one of the shards had vanished. And, though they were gone, Ganondorf's voice was heard one last time. _'Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages! Curse you... Link! When I break this seal, I swear I will exterminate your descendants!'_


End file.
